


Finn, Rey, and the Force

by organanation



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Finnrey Reunion, F/M, Finn and Rey communicating through the force, Force-Sensitive Finn, very small amount of platonic finn and poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Rey and Poe go to rescue Finn after his nav. computer crashes and leaves him stranded.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescavengerandthestormtrooper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thescavengerandthestormtrooper).



> Dialogue in *asterisks* means it's two characters communicating through the Force.

Rey rolled around in her narrow bunk, trying to get comfortable. She’d been asleep for only a short time, and it was unusual for her to be so restless after a full day of jedi training and resistance work.

She felt like someone was poking her. She couldn’t exactly identify which part of her body, but she could feel a gentle nudge. *Rey.* Her eyes weren’t open, but she could see him standing beside her. 

*Rey, can you hear me?* She felt the nudge again, almost from inside her own head.

“Finn?” His face came in to focus for a moment before fuzzing out again.

*Help!*

Rey shot up in bed. Her hand fumbled across the wall above her head and the lights flicked on, but the room was deserted except for where BB-8 was powered down and plugged into the power source.

*Help me!*

“Finn!” He was calling to her through the Force. Rey closed her eyes and cleared her mind, feeling the familiar sensation of meditation slipping over her.

*I’m here, Finn.*

*Help,* he called again. She tried reaching out to his presence, and he seemed to sense her, but he couldn’t tell her anything more. Eventually, her focus broke and she lost the contact.

It took Rey only a moment to get dressed. She ran most of the way to General Organa’s office. The woman was still up, bent over her datapads and typing madly.

“General, Finn’s in trouble. He reached out to me through the Force,” Rey stated quickly. The general looked up in surprise.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes. I reached out to him and he kept telling me he was in trouble. Please believe me, General. He needs help!”

“I believe you, dear. Sit down,” she directed. General Organa’s eyes slipped closed, and Rey felt her presence in the force pulsing. A moment later, Master Luke’s presence joined them. “He’ll be here in just a minute.”

When Luke arrived, Rey described the event in full detail and he reached out to the force in the same way she had.

“There’s definitely something wrong,” the Jedi-Master insisted.

“Well, what is it? Where is he?” General Organa demanded.

“Patience, sister.”

“Luke, do not ‘sister’ me. I need to know.”

“I don’t think he’s in immediate danger. It seems more like he’s stuck there. Mechanical trouble.”

“But you think he’s alright?” Rey pressed.

“For now. If it’s true, and he’s just having a problem with his ship, he’ll be alright for a while. But if someone happens across him before we can get help to him…”

“Now the question is, where is he? Did he make it to Storinal? Was he on the way back?”

“That, I cannot tell. We can try contacting him again soon, but I am sensing great fatigue. He is strong in the force, but untrained. That might make it difficult. Rey, I think you are going to be the strongest link to him we have.” She smiled slightly.

“Do you think it will be dangerous to try and contact him with his radio?” Leia asked. Luke blinked at her.

"Well, sure, if you want to do it the easy way.” The general shot him a look and went through the back door of her office into the command center.

“I need full stats on Finn’s ship, please, and radio contact as soon as we’ve determined he’s in a safe area,” she requested authoritatively. The technicians snapped into motion, and a few minutes later, they were looking at a map of the galaxy.

“It appears he’s on…Dantooine?” The technician questioned. Suddenly, the radar blip blinked out and appeared halfway across the galaxy. It jumped around a few times before it appeared in three different places at once.

“His nav system seems to be out, ma’am.”

“Is there any way we can get a clear reading?"

“Unlikely. Would you still like to attempt contact?” The radiotech asked. Leia looked to Luke, who turned to Rey. She reached out to Finn. His presence was waiting out there, and she felt its golden threads stir slightly as she brushed against it. He seemed reasonably calm, not like he was in eminent danger.

“It seems alright. I think we should do it.”

00

It took a few hours to establish solid radio contact, and General Organa decided after the communique to call a meeting of the command.

“Finn has, thankfully, been granted asylum at a neutral port. Unfortunately, the navicomputer is completely shot. We’ll have to send someone out to retrieve him. It might be very simple, or it could be quite dangerous,” Leia explained.

“I volunteer,” Rey offered immediately.

“You’ll need a pilot,” Ackbar stated.

“She’ll take the Falcon. I’m sure Commander Dameron will be more than willing to go along,” Leia informed him. “In fact, I’d be surprised if he’s not already trying to figure out how mad I would be if he went AWOL,” she added under her breath.

“With your permission, Master, I am going to go,” Rey responded, turning to Luke.

“It will not be easy, young Rey, but I believe in your abilities. May the Force be with you.” She nodded to Luke before hurrying out the door.

“Tell Dameron to report to me at once,” General Organa informed her aid. “Do you think she’s far enough in her training to go after them?” she asked her brother.

“I don’t think it matters,” Luke replied cryptically, staring straight ahead through the bustling crowd of the conference room.

“What do you mean?”

“She has the same look in her eye that you did when the High Command asked you if you were really going to go after Han.”

00

Poe and Rey put the Falcon down gently in a clearing near where Finn was expected to be. It was dark and the only sounds other than their quiet footsteps were the insects buzzing in the underbrush.

 

*Finn? Finn, can you…hear me?*

*Rey!* Poe followed closely behind as Rey ambled about with her eyes closed. Rey allowed the wispy threads of Finn’s force presence to draw her closer. Rey stopped abruptly and Poe ran into her back.

“What are we stopping for?” he whispered.

“Blaster out,” she ordered urgently. He drew quickly and turned, scanning through the dark forest for any motion. Rey ignited her lightsaber. Everything was eerily silent for a moment, even the insects pausing in their chirps.

“Finn! Finn, it’s me and Poe.” There was a crashing sound in the brush in front of them, and then the sound of a body hitting the leaf-littered floor, followed by muttered swearing.

“It’s me, don’t shoot,” he called, coming forward. In the dim light thrown by Rey’s lightsaber, they could see him tripping through the underbrush. “You came,” he said happily.

“Why wouldn’t we come?” Rey demanded. “You’re my best friend. Of course, I would come.” Finn finally drew close.

“I wasn’t sure…” Finn was interrupted by blaster fire coming from beyond them.

“Run!” Poe turned on his heel and began running through the forest, getting off a shot at their unknown assailants whenever he was sure he wouldn’t hit Finn or Rey. Rey still had her lightsaber out and was batting the bolts of energy away as best she could.

Poe hit the ramp first and Finn wasn’t far behind.

“Where’s Rey?” Poe asked. They both looked down the ramp and heard the sound of blaster fire. Finn’s heart nearly dropped out of his ribcage at the thought of her out there all by herself. Finn grabbed Poe’s blaster.

“Get us ready!” he called before running full speed down the ramp. The landing lights flicked on under the belly of the ship and the clearing was illuminated. Rey was surrounded on three sides by Stormtroopers. He couldn’t help but feel a slight swell of pride and…something…as he watched her beat such odds. One of the blaster bolts grazed her side, however, and he sprung into action.

Finn pegged a few of them off, trying to open her pathway to the Falcon. She continued to bat away their fire. Finn managed to take one more out and she was close enough to turn and run.

“Come on! Rey!” he called to her. She didn’t hear him over the sounds of the Falcon’s engines and the trooper’s blasters. “Rey!” he shouted, but couldn’t be loud enough. Then, he remembered the Force.

*Rey, turn and run. Come on, Rey. Turn and run!* He continued to think that, trying to channel it to her through the Force.

She turned on her heel, extinguished her lightsaber, and ran. Finn covered her as she ran, and he felt the ramp raising beneath his feet once she was safely inside.

“Get us outta here!” he yelled as Rey continued to run through the corridor toward the cockpit. Breathing heavily, he stumbled into the navigator’s chair a moment later. They were already well into atmosphere.

“Scramble all transmissions,” Poe ordered. Rey swiveled in her seat and punched a few buttons. As soon as they were out of the planet’s gravity well, Rey launched them into hyperspace. They sat breathing heavily for a moment. “Why were they chasing you?”

“I stumbled on a sleeper cell. I think we can tell General Organa where her intel leak is,” Finn stated triumphantly.

“I need some kaf,” Poe said, standing and excusing himself. Rey turned to Finn.

“You came back for me,” he said. She shrugged.

“It’s awfully lonely around the base without you. Master Luke wants to train you as a Jedi,” she informed him.

“Thank you,” Finn said, pulling her to a standing position and wrapping her tightly in a hug. She had to tip her chin up as high as she could, but it fit just perfectly over his shoulder, like they were made to fit together. He pulled back from the hug, looked into her eyes, and kissed her soundly.

Poe stopped abruptly when he came back to the cockpit. He had no idea how long they’d been wrapped up like that. He quietly removed himself and took his kaf back to the galley. It might be a long flight back to the base.


End file.
